


Bells

by Squarepeg72



Series: Photographs & Memories [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Wedding Night, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-02
Updated: 2017-12-02
Packaged: 2019-02-09 14:52:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,590
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12890262
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: Finally, Hugo and Rose get to the packets that go beyond dating. What will things be like when Ron and Hermione hear wedding bells?





	Bells

**Author's Note:**

> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/38559936552/in/dateposted-public/)  
> 

_**Papers flutter around her head** _   
_**Risks taken and promises given** _   
_**Forever her greatest adventure** _   
_**Building love with him** _

Hugo walked into the sitting room and settled in the floor near Hermione’s trunk. Looking in the trunk, he was surprised how few packets were left in the trunk. “Looks like we are getting close to the end of this adventure, Rosie.”

“Just because we finish with the packets doesn’t mean the adventure is over,” Rose reminded her brother as she settled in the floor in front of Ron’s trunk. “We still have to decide what to do with the letters and the house when we are done.”

“It looks like there are three packets left to look at,” Hugo reached into Hermione’s trunk and pulled out the next packet. “Want to take bets on what is in this set?”

“Not worth the sickles it would cost you, Huggie,” Rose said as she looked at her packet. “Packet eight is tied with gold and burgundy ribbon. My money's on their wedding.”

“I think your right,” Hugo pulled on the ribbons on his packet. “I remember seeing Mum and Dad’s wedding album when we were younger. Her dress was burgundy with gold trim.”

“So very Gryffindor of her,” Rose said as she opened her packet. “Mum was never one to do things the traditional way. I wonder where their wedding album ended up?”

“I’m sure Mum put it somewhere safe,” Hugo voice drifted out of Hermione’s trunk. “Like under packet number eight in her trunk. We are going to have to look at this after we read the letters.”

“Definitely,” Rose ran her hand over the leather bound book of pictures. “I think we need to share this with our families at Christmas.”

“We can plan that when we finish with this task,” Hugo unfolded the first letter in his packet. _“My darling, Today is the first day of our grandest adventure ….”_

_Hermione stood in Ron’s old room at the Burrow and looked out the window. Somewhere in the field beyond the window, friends and family were putting final touches on the tent by the pond. She was getting married today. Her dress was hanging on the closet door and her stomach was full of butterflies. She had no idea why she was so nervous. It was a perfect fall day and Molly and her mum had everything in hand. All Hermione had to do was put on her dress and walk to the pond. Ron would be waiting for her there. Today, they were promising to be a team for the rest of their lives. No big deal, right?_

_Ginny knocked on the door as Hermione stared out the window. “Hermione, why are you not in your dress? The ceremony starts in an hour and we still have to do your hair. Mum is bringing up your bouquet in a few minutes.” Ginny walked into the room and put her hand on Hermione’s shoulder. “He is just as nervous as you are. Harry has had to stop him from coming up the stairs three times already. It’s time to put my brother out of his misery.”_

_“What if I am not good at being a wife? What if I mess this up again? I almost lost him once because I could not figure out how to balance everything in my life. What if I do it again?” Hermione continued to ramble as she looked out the window. “I cannot imagine a day without him and it scares me. Am I doing the right thing?”_

_“I am going to tell you what you told me the day I married Harry and asked the same questions,” Ginny turned Hermione from the window and looked her in the eyes. “He LOVES you and you love him. Everything else will work out. Marriage is not easy but it is worth every bump and bruise your heart takes. This risk is worth every reward.”_

_Hermione ran her finger over the fold of the parchment she was holding. “He slipped this under the door some time during the night. I never knew he could write like this. A poem for our wedding day. A beautiful poem that showed me his heart.” Hermione whispered and handed the parchment to Ginny. “I think I am ready to do this. Help me get my dress on, please.”_

_Ginny followed Hermione over to the closet. “Gryffindor colors for a wedding gown. How traditional of you, Hermione Granger. Won’t Ronald be surprised.”_

_“I fell in love with it when I saw it,” Hermione took the gown off its hanger and handed it to Ginny. “You are going to have to lace me in this thing after I figure out how to get it on. I have never seen so many layers on a dress before. Pansy did a great job with it.”_

_Hermione and Ginny spent the next few minute laughing as they tried to get Hermione into her dress. They finally got all the layer of burgundy fabric settled into the right places and Ginny began to use the gold ribbon to lace up the back of the dress. “He is going to forget to breath when he sees you, Mione.” Ginny smoothed her hands over the golden ivy leaves embroidered down the gown’s train. “Hair up or down? I don’t see a veil.”_

_“Hair pulled back from my face but hanging loose down my back. No veil. It was just too much with the dress.” Hermione answered Ginny’s questions as she looked in the mirror on the back of the closet door. “I guess it is time to go down. Where is my bouquet?”_

_“Mum left it on the kitchen table,” Ginny took peeked out of the bedroom door. “Everyone else is at the pond. Time to pick up your bouquet of yellow roses and forget-me-nots and go meet your groom.”_

_“Time to get married,” Hermione whispered and headed out to join her life to Ron’s._

Hugo set down Hermione’s letter. “Wow. Mum was really nervous. I never saw her nervous about anything.”

“It is strange to think of her being nervous about anything,” Rose picked up the first letter in her packet. “But they were getting married. I know I had butterflies the day I married Marcus.”

“You could have knocked me over with a feather waiting on Anna they day we got married,” Hugo smiled at the memory. “Dad was always the nervous one when we were trying something new. I wonder what was going through is head.”

“Poetry apparently,” Rose giggled. _“My love, Today you are making my greatest wish come true …”_

_Ron stood at the back of the tent they had set up at the edge of the pond. He was getting married in less than an hour. As he looked across the pond, Ron thought about all the bumps and bruises they had gone through over their relationship. Buying a house together had been a big step but, this was bigger. Making promises that had to last a lifetime._

_“Sickle for your thoughts, mate,” Harry came up and stood behind Ron. “Ginny has gone to check on Mione and it is time for you to finish getting ready.”_

_Harry helped Ron into his tweed suit jacket and smoothed down the lapels. “Does this look alright? Mum wanted me to go with dress robes but Mione picked this out. She said it would go better with the dress she is wearing but no one has seen.”_

_“You look fine,” Harry tucked a yellow rose wrapped with burgundy and gold ribbon into his button hole. “Knowing Hermione the way we do, everything will be the way it should be. I have never seen so many owls fly between houses as I have seen over the last eight months.”_

_“Am I ready for this?” Ron asked Harry as he reached into his jacket for a piece of parchment. “Pig brought this to me this morning. It’s a letter from her. I am not worthy of the love that she has for me.”_

_“If there is anyone in this world that is worth the love Hermione has for them,” Harry clasps Ron on the shoulder. “It’s you, mate. You two have been twined together since our first year at Hogwarts. You found each other during the darkest time in our world and you have fought to build a relationship that can stand up to the world around you.”_

_“But, is it enough?” Ron stared out over the pond and rubbed his finger along the crease in the parchment. “What if I screw this up? I have never needed for something to turn out right so much in my life.”_

_“You are not going to screw this up,” Harry turned Ron to face him. “You are my first and best friend and I would never lie to you. This is right and good and perfect. You are the other half of her soul and she is the other half of yours. Breathe, Ron. You are going to make a great husband.”_

_“My handsome boys,” Molly walked up to Ron and Harry and kissed them each on the cheek. “It is time to take your places. The girls are on their way here from the house. Time to add another daughter to the family.”_

_Harry followed Ron to the flower-covered arch at the front of the tent. Clasping his hands together, Ron turned to watch the back of the tent. It was amazing to him that a lifetime of hopes and dreams came down to waiting for a girl to meet him at the front of a tent by a pond. Ron looked up as music began to float down from the top of the tent._

_Ron didn’t remember much of the ceremony after he saw Hermione at the back of the tent in her Gryffindor colored dress. He knew he promised to love and care for her for the rest of their lives. And he heard her promise the same. He felt the weight of the gold band she had slipped onto his finger and he loved to watch the light flash off the band of diamonds he placed on her finger. He did actually remember to breathe after he kissed her. Hermione was his and he... He was hers … Forever._

Rose set down the letter she had been reading and picked up the picture that had fall out. “Look at Dad. He looks like he has found the answer to every question. I never knew eyes could actually sparkle like that.”

“The moment time stopped,” Hugo read off the back of the picture Rose was holding. “This must be the moment Mum walked into the tent. Dad stilled looked at her that way thirty years later.”

“May we both be so lucky,” Rose sighed as she picked up the next letter. “We did have a good example to follow.”

_**Scars heal around his heart** _   
_**Risks taken and promises given** _   
_**Forever his greatest adventure** _   
_**Building love with her** _

Hugo stood up to stretch. “When did this floor get so uncomfortable? I used to be able to sit here for hours and not feel like I had been beaten with a stick.”

“When we got old enough to have children of our own, little brother,” Rose answered with a smirk. “That is why I am taking my letter and moving to the couch.”

“Don’t hog the whole thing, Rosie.” Hugo grabbed his letters from the floor and plopped on to the couch beside his sister. “These old bones need a soft space to settle, too. Not my fault you are ancient.”

“I am not ancient, Huggie.” Rose huffed. “Gram was ancient. If I am lucky enough to live as long as our parents or their parents, I’ll be satisfied.”

“Enough talk of ancient beings, more reading,” Hugo raised up the next letter in his packet. _“Ginny, Words can never express how much I appreciate everything you have done to make today perfect …”_

_Hermione sank into her chair at the head table. Today had been perfect. Her husband was the most handsome man in the room and she had to keep pinching herself. It still felt like a dream. She was married to her best friend. He was across the tent right now talking to Charlie and Pansy. It amazed her how easy their relationship with those two had become. Pansy should not be one of her dear friends, but she was. Ron had been the one to introduce Charlie and Pansy and he was pretty sure there was a proposal in their future. Life was good._

_Hermione shut her eyes and listened to the happiness around her. Music filled the tent but, so did laughter and conversations. This is what every day should be like. “Can I have this dance, Mrs. Weasley?” Ron’s deep voice filled her ears._

_“Why. Mr. Weasley, I would love to dance with you,” Hermione turned to kiss Ron. “Lead the way._

_Ron lead Hermione to the dance floor and twirled her into his embrace. Hermione laid her head on Ron’s shoulder as they swayed to the sounds of ‘At Last’ by Etta James floated down from the ceiling. This was the best place to be, wrapped in the arms of the man she had loved since before she knew what love was. Ron kissed her curls before he put his finger under her chin and tilted her chin up so he could give her a proper kiss. “I love you. Mrs. Weasley. Never let me forget it.” Ron whisper against her lips._

_“How could I let you forget when I love you with all my heart, Mr. Weasley,” Hermione sipped at Ron’s lips as he danced her across the floor. “Can we leave now? I have made promises and eaten cake. I am ready to start the rest of my life.”_

_“Look around you, love,” Ron stopped dancing and turned her in his arms. “The stars are twinkling in the sky and we are standing by our pond. I think it is time to call it an evening.”_

_“Do you want to say goodbye?” Hermione asked as she watched the stars in the sky. “I am supposed to throw the bouquet in a few minutes but, I think I have a spell for that.”_

_“I told the DJ to give us ten minutes to get away and then call for the bouquet toss and garter.,” Ron said as he kissed a path from Hermione’s ear to her shoulder along her neck. “George set up the spells to drop the bouquet on Pansy and the garter on Charlie. At Charlie’s request. I think my big brother is up to something.”_

_“That sounds like a perfect plan,” Hermione turned her head to the side so Ron had better access to the skin on her neck. “Shall we start our honeymoon now?”_

_“The Floo awaits, my love,” Ron grabbed Hermione’s hand and lead her back to the Burrow. “Mum sent our bags earlier today. So, all we have to do is step in the Floo.”_

_“Where are we going, my darling husband?” Hermione asked as they walked in the kitchen of the Burrow. “I really would like to know where I am going to spend the next week.”_

_“Trust me, love,” Ron whispered as he wrapped her in his arms inside the Floo. “Queen Anne’s Summerhouse…”_

Hugo looked at the back of the picture that had been under the letter he had just finished reading. “Queen Anne’s Summer house is my new favorite vacation spot. I guess Mum and Dad really wanted to get away.”

“I think they went back there every year for their anniversary,” Rose picked up the next letter from her packet. “I just thought we were getting a week of spoiling every year. Gram let it slip when I was a Third Year that they were away on ‘another honeymoon’ while we stayed at the Burrow.”

“I never minded the stay at Gran’s,” Hugo turned the picture over and set it on the pile of read letters and discovered photographs. “I think I might take Anna there this summer. It looks quiet and peaceful.”

“And private. A perfect place for a honeymoon,” Rose began to read the next letter from her packet. _“Mate, Thank you for all your help getting the honeymoon together…”_

_Ron and Hermione arrived at Queen Anne’s Summerhouse in a puff of green smoke. Stepping out of the Floo, Ron picked up Hermione and twirled them around the room. “Welcome to your honeymoon, Mrs. Weasley.”_

_Hermione peppered kisses along the underside of Ron’s jaw. “So now that you have me to yourself, Mr. Weasley, what are your plans?”_

_“Hmm … let me think,” Ron set Hermione down and walked behind her. “I think I will kiss my wife and then see what happens.”_

_“That sounds like an excellent plan,” Hermione pulled her hair over her shoulder to expose the ribbons that held the back of her dress together. “Might is suggest you start with kisses on the back of my neck while you loosen my laces.”_

_“How forward of you, Mrs. Weasley,” Ron chuckled as his fingers began to play with the bow tied in the ribbons laced through the back of her dress. “Your wish is my command”_

_Hermione shivered as she felt Ron’s lips press against the skin of her neck. Ron continued a path of kisses down Hermione’s spine as he loosened the lacings and her dress fell away from her shoulders. Hermione let her dress drop to the floor as she turned to face Ron. “Any special requests, husband?”_

_Hermione ran her hands up Ron’s chest and pushed his jacket off of his shoulders. “I think we need to make you more comfortable. Don’t you agree?”_

_Ron nodded as Hermione began to unbutton the buttons on his vest. He ran his hands along her sides as she kissed a path from his ear to his lips along his jaw. “I think you would be more comfortable with less clothes.” Hermione nibbled at Ron’s lips as she slid his vest off his shoulders and started to loosen the buttons on his shirt._

_“You have very nimble fingers, my love,” Ron groaned as Hermione tugged his shirt out of his trousers. “Whatever will I do with you?”_

_“Love me,” Hermione kisses the words into Ron’s chest. “More kissing, less talking, my heart.”_

_“As you wish,” Ron brushed his lips against Hermione’s forehead and pushed her chemise off her shoulders._

_The summerhouse was filled with the sounds of Ron and Hermione sealing their vows with kisses and touches. Clothing fell to the floor as Hermione and Ron explored each other’s bodies as if it was the first time. Lips whispered against skin like promises and fingers touched curves like feathers. Hermione and Ron fell onto the bed in a tangle of limbs and kisses. Ron moaned deep in his throat as Hermione's fingers stroked his hard cock. Hermione lost her hold on Ron as he sucked her drawn nipple into his hot mouth. Soon, teasing nips became demanding kisses and Ron rolled Hermione on her back as he settled between her thighs. No words were need as Ron felt himself slip into her warm pussy. Hermione feathers kisses from his shoulder to his chin as the filled her._

_“Mione, I love you,” Ron whispered as he began to move. “You are my home.”_

_Hermione could not find her voice as her body wound tighter and tighter with Ron’s touches and kisses. She could feel herself falling over the edge as Ron slid deeper. Hermione shuddered as she fell over the edge and into bliss. With a final push, Ron collapsed against her and enjoyed the aftermath of their fall. When he could gather enough energy to move, Ron rolled to the side of Hermione, pulling her against his chest and wrapping her in his arms. Ron fell asleep curled around his very satisfied wife and dreamed of their next adventure._

“We had a good example to follow, didn’t we,” Rose asked Hugo as she set down the last letter from her packet. “I hope we have left the kind of example for our children that our parents left for us.”

“Only time will tell, “Hugo kissed his sister on the cheek and check his watch. “Speaking of time, it is time for me to go home. My munchkins have secret plans that involve me. I might need to go home and make sure they are not going to set the house on fire.”

“Too much of Uncle George in them?” Rose laughed as she stood up from the couch. “Marcus has reservations for us and babysitting arranged. I guess I should get going too.”

“Same time tomorrow?” Hugo asked as he stepped into the Floo. “We only have two packets left to open.”

“Sounds good,” Rose hugged Hugo and stepped back. “Give my love to everyone.”

In a puff of green smoke, Hugo Floo’d home and Rose took his place. “Home.”

_**Love is patient, love is kind. It does not envy, it does not boast, it is not proud. It does not dishonor others, it is not self-seeking, it is not easily angered, it keeps no record of wrongs. Love does not delight in evil but rejoices with the truth. It always protects, always trusts, always hopes, always perseveres.** _   
_**Love never fails….** _   
_**And now these three remain: faith, hope and love. But the greatest of these is love.** _   
_**1 Corinthians 13: 4-8, 13** _


End file.
